Shocking!
by Shan Dan
Summary: One-shots fun time with our favorite couple.
1. chapter 1

**Shocking!**

 **Summary: A one-shot fun time with our fav couple Asami and Akihito.**

 **Disclaimer: The original story and characters belongs to Amano Yamane.**

 **Entry 1** **Cross-dressing**

As Akihito walked into Sion all eyes were on him, Suoh and kirishima were shock beyond belief at what they were seeing. What would Asami's reaction be if that was their reaction. Aki walked passed them smirking heading straight for Asami's office, when he reached the door he pushed it open without consent and walsed in closing the door behind him.

Asami was behind his desk looking over reports kirishima left earlier, he looked up after hearing the door opening. The look on his face; _**priceless**_ , Aki thought smirking. Asami sitting there stunned with wide eyes staring at him, he thought he was losing it, Akihito was wearing a short pleated skirt with black thigh high stocking and a long sleeve belly skin blouse, a long blond wig, lip-gloss, eyeshadow and high heel go-go boots.

He walks to Asami's desk, then around to his side and turned the chair around, sat on his lap straddling him.

"What's that look for aren't you happy to see me?" he asked in a feminine voice smirking.

"A-Akihito?"

"Is it so hard to believe it's me?" he replied with a devilish smirk.

"Why are you dress like that?" gaining his composure "and your voice."

"It doesn't matter…what is however the look on your face which was _**priceless.**_ " He said while placing a finger on Asami's lips smirking.

Asami rapped his arms around his waist as he stood up with him in this arms, walking over to the sofa in his office and place Aki on it while hovering over him, which, didn't surprise Aki for he was expecting as much.

"it seems your prepared to accept the concequences for coming here dress like this willing, speaking of, how did you get here?" he asked in a possessive tone.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he replied playfully.

"Fine. I walked." He pouted looking away.

Poor trapped Aki noticed the murderous aura coming off the crime lord above him, "so… you walked… all the way here looking like this…. for the world to see what's mine?" he asked in a seemingly calm tone grabbing Aki's wrists with one hand and pinning them above his head "have you forgotten what I told you about other people and my things?" he leaned close to his ear and whispers while he slipped the other freed hand up Aki's inner thigh and felt him slightly jolt "Possessive bastard." he panted slightly "Seems you need to be reminded." he slips his hand in the mesh underwear and stroke Akihito's growing erection "And your punishment, a week in the secret room."

Before Akihito could protest his lips were sealed in a mind blowing kiss. _*How did it end up with me getting punished, this PERV never miss a chance to tie me up dose he, should have known better trying to please him, Oh well damages already done*_ When they parted he release Aki's wrists who was blushing and panting he wrapped his arms around Asami's neck pulling him in for another kiss, then reply "Happy Birthday bastard."

 **The End**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shocking!**_

 **Summary: A one-shot fun time with our fav couple Asami and Akihito.**

 **Disclaimer: The original story and characters belongs to Amano Yamane.**

 **Entry 2 Wife Play & Surprise **

The penthouse door opened with a click to let in one of its occupants. Asami closed the door behind him setting his brief case by the entrance and hanging his coat in the closet then head for the kitchen for a drink. He sits on the coach loosening his tie when he realizes something important, it was quiet, too quiet.

Ever since his new roommate moved in more than two years ago it was never this quiet.

He stand to go look for said roommate when he turned at the sound of the master bedroom door opening and froze eyes widening at the sight that greeted him.

"Akihito?"

"Welcome home" he said walking to stop before him blushing.

Akihito was wearing a red mesh bell sleeves lingerie that stops below the chest with a black bow in the center, silk flaring out at the sides stopping just below his ass, parted down below his chest, black shorts looking panty barely covering his ass, black thigh high that stops mid thigh and a black choker adorning his neck.

Asami stared at Akihito's red painted lips then from head to toe then back to his face with a predatory smirk, "What brought this on kitten did you miss me that much?"

"I made your favorite for dinner and draw you a bath, Akihito said ignoring his question blushing more, which would you like first, to eat, a bath or, he took a step back slightly bent and cross his left knee over the other, lower his head slightly peaking through his lashes wrapping his left arm under his chest bringing the other up to bite his pointed finger, me~?"

"I think you already know what I want first" his smirk widens.

"Of course" he licked his lips, turned heading back to the bedroom hips swaying mesmerizingly before disappearing inside leaving the door open.

Asami followed, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

An hour later moans still could be heard coming from the room, on occasion screams of pleasure.

"Ah-ngh Asami no…ah coming~ ah ngh~" Akihito moaned helplessly on his knees face down, his hand too weak to support his anymore weight.

"Again how much is that now" he grunts trusting harder with a smirk.

"Ah wait…hold on…coming…ngh…no…wait…ah-ngh-ahhh!" he collapsed boneless as spasms rocked his body in aftershock of mind numbing pleasure in a blissful daze.

Asami crawl up and place feather light kisses on Aki's shoulders lovingly going towards his neck slowly enjoying the tremors they ignite in his little lover.

"You're such an obedient little vixen tonight and much more sensitive, he purred in Aki's ear, I wouldn't mind seeing more of this side in the future" he chuckled rubbing his still erection against Akihito's opening receiving a slutty moan in return.

"Please, don't tease me Ryu, he shudders as he turned his head looking at Asami with a wrecked expression, please make me come again" he breathes.

Asami's control finally snaps as he then proceeds to fuck poor Akihito until he passed out.

Asami woke feeling immensely satisfied noticing his partner was missing from their bed so he went in search for him and found him in the kitchen plating breakfast only wearing a frilly apron.

Akihito turned at the feel of eyes boring into his back to see his lover standing in the doorway staring at him with smoldering golden eyes dressed in his bathrobe. He blushed turning back to finish plating the meal, setting it at the table then they sat to eat.

Asami kept staring throughout the meal making Akihito fidgets in his seat.

"Asami I need to tell you something" he said resting his chopsticks on his lower lip.

He 'hn' in reply his cup pausing to rest below his lips still staring wanting to violate his practically naked lover but was holding back until after eating.

"I went to the doctor three days ago because I wasn't feeling well over the past two weeks and found that…, he paused hesitant lowering his head so his bang shields his face.

"Yes continue" Asami prompted taking a drink.

He took a deep breath lift his head with a determine expression and stare Asami in the eyes and blurted, "I'm pregnant!"

Asami choked as the liquid went down the wrong way coughing. Aki was at his side in an instant rubbing his back soothingly.

"Are you ok" he asked worried.

Asami was lost in thought as his fit calmed, 'my kitten is going to be a mother, then another thought struck, I'm going to be a father' he stood suddenly startling Aki.

"A-Asami?" Aki question unsure.

Asami picked him up bridal style receiving a surprise squeak then head back to their bedroom. He laid him down gently on the bed as he slips off his robe leaving the apron on.

"We're going to celebrate all day kitten so be prepared for you won't be leaving this bed any time soon" he finished sealing their lips in a passionate kiss happy about a future addition to their little family.

 **The End**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shocking!**_

 **Summary: A one-shot fun time with our fav couple Asami and Akihito.**

 **Disclaimer: The original story and characters belongs to Amano Yamane.**

 **A/N: I suggest listen to the song to get a better understanding of the scene.**

 **Entry 3 Office Fun**

Asami was sitting at his desk in Sion negotiating with a business client with Kirishima standing by. Asami was getting annoyed with the man's constant diversion as to why he was there in the first and very tempted to put a bullet between the simpleton's eyes.

Just then his office door was thrown open and in walked his little kitten without a care as to who was present looking positively sinful dressed in a black leather low hip pants, navy off the shoulder half top showing off his flat stomach, black collar and black ankle swade booty wedge design.

"Hey Ryuichi" Akihito walked over to him hips swaying enticingly going around his desk ignoring the man sitting across from his lover, push back his chair and sit in Asami's lap relaxing into his chest.

"Kei, get me something to drink, thanks" he asked a bit of irritation in his voice while studying his nails.

Kirishima left brow twitch, glance at his boss who looked amused made a gesture to go ahead with one hand the other around Akihito's waist drawing small circles on his exposed hip.

"Right away" he pulls out his phone to make a call.

While someone was getting irritated at being interrupted and ignored, "Asami-sama who is your…unexpected guest?" he asked eyeing Akihito with lustful eyes.

"Someone who can end your entire world with a single word given my mood, Aki replied shifting to straddle his lover's waist while wrapping his arms around his neck then lightly traces the underside of his jaw with his lips staring at the man across them through half lidded eyes, right Ryu."

"Hn"

Suoh knock on the door then entering with a tray of drinks placing it on the table in front the sofa then exit. Akihito placed a light kiss on his lover's lips climbing out of his lap for his drink ignoring them.

"Now, Mr. Ootori back to our discussion" Asami voiced back in business mode.

"What about," he glances at Akihito who was sipping his drink with earphones on.

"Pay him no mind the kitten probably had his fur ruffled today, at the corner of his eyes he saw Akihito glared at him he smirked, now to the matter at hand" he monotone.

Twenty minutes later Mr. Ootori left in a foul mood, Akihito standing in font the glass wall staring out into the city music blasting in his ear tapping his foot to the beat one hand on his hip.

"Asami-sama Sudou Shuu is here" Kirishima informed. The song Akihito was listening to ended and 'Trouble by Valerie Broussard' started just as the door opened and Sudou entered oblivious to Aki who starts dancing swaying his hip to the beat.

Sudou paused in his step at the presence of the other blond peeved clenching his fist, ' _The little sluts here.'_

"Shuu is there a problem" asked Asami with a raised brow when he saw him glaring at his kitten who was dancing so seductively in front the glass without care who's watching.

"Yes Asami-sama this is a private meeting and there is an unnecessary presence" he answered turning his attention to Asami who wasn't looking at him but Akihito with hunger in his eyes.

"Don't make a fuss Shuu if I have no problem with him being here why should you" he said coolly watching his kitten hips sway mesmerizingly, now have a seat so we can get this over with I would rather be doing someone with my time" he turned his gaze back to Sudou with stoic eyes.

Akihito starts singing out the lyrics a minute later.

 _There are dogs on the lose_

 _There are snakes in the desert_

He lift his hands over his head slowly, raking his fingers enticingly through his hair, down his neck, chest stopping on his hips sway them sexily side to side.

 _Singing_ _oh oh oh oh oh_ _trouble_

 _Trouble coming in the dead of night_

 _Trouble making everything alright_

 _It's in your blood, it's in your bones_

 _You cannot sleep for, you cannot sleep for_

As Akihito let the music take hold one after another moving more enticing than the last Asami control almost slipped so he cut off Sudou half way through the meeting silencing him with a raised hand, "We will pick this up next time."

"But Asami-sama-"

"Enough Shuu leave willingly or be escorted out" he cut off his protest coolly.

Sudou stood, bowed turned then walked out peeved sending a hateful glare to an oblivious Akihito as the door closed behind him.

"Kirishima leave us" he stood making his way with predatory steps to his unsuspecting prey ignoring as Kirishima close the door behind him.

Akihito felt arms wrapped around his waist suddenly startling him, pulling off his earphone he turned in Asami's hold, "Bastard you startled…me…" he trailed off seeing the look in his lovers eye and gulped, _'Crap.'_

"So kitten was it you're plan to come seduce me" he smirked as his hands start to wonder sensitive areas.

"What! No-what are you doing! Stop!" he starts struggling out of his grasp when his clothes were being removed.

"Don't make a fuss you always surrender in the end so why fight it" he sealed their lips in a deep kiss swallowing his lover's moans as he proceed to ravish his kitten until it was time to return to the penthouse.

Later that night Akihito sat up in bed with a groan, "That jerk he went overboard, like always, he soo owe me a full body massage" he grumbled lying back down on his stomach just as Asami came in the room with a towel drying his hair freshly out of the shower.

"How's my little kitten doing?" he asked sitting beside Aki's head.

"I'm sore you jerk massage me" he grouched.

"You are such a spoiled kitten" he sighs then complied to his little lover's wish.

 **The End for Now…**


End file.
